ARIGATOU, SUMMER!
by Himawarino Kira
Summary: Bisa dibilang ini adalah Song Fiction, karena Kira terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu. Ingin tahu lagu apa? Just Read Now! I hope you like it. Arigatou gozaimasu! :) -Himawarino Kira-
1. ARIGATOU, SUMMER!, Chapter 1

**Note!**

Sebelum membaca fic ini, alangkah baiknya jika;

*Sudah menonton video klip lagu_** Gomen Ne, SUMMER!**_ dari _**SKE48**_ karena suasana yang ingin Kira gambarkan seperti pantai di klip itu.

*Tahu arti dari lagu _**Gomen Ne, SUMMER!**_ dengan mendengar _Indonesian version_ dari _**JKT48 **_dan menghayati setiap katanya.

~ Selamat membaca! :) ~

* * *

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: **NaruHina**

**Summary:**

…

_Pasir pantai putih bersih, s'perti perasaan jujur,_

_Yang memaksaku, 'tuk minta maaf,_

_Sayang yang telah mendalam…_

_Maafkan, SUMMER! Menyilaukan!_

_Saat tatap wajahmu, dari samping…_

_Dalam hatiku ingin, menyentuhmu lembut,_

_Keisengan ku saja._

_Maafkan, SUMMER! Cinta ini!_

_Meskipun hanya teman, t'rasa sedih…_

_Hanya angin laut yang, sejuk dari dulu,_

_Bertiup menujumu,_

_Maafkan, SUMMER…!_

**(song lyrics by: JKT48)**

* * *

**ARIGATOU, SUMMER!**

By: Himawarino Kira

Chapter 1

Liburan musim panas ini, kami mengisinya dengan pergi ke pantai. Sekitar pukul 7, aku dijemput oleh dua sahabatku dan kami pun berangkat bersama. Perjalanan membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit. Saat kami tiba, ternyata yang lain sudah sampai lebih dulu.

"Hei, kalian! Kenapa lama sekali? Cepat kemari!" sapa seorang pemuda beralis tebal dengan penuh semangat.

Kami pun balas melambai dan berlari menuju kumpulan yang sedari tadi sudah memulai pestanya. Mereka menari dan bernyanyi ria. Ada juga yang bercengkrama, hingga tertawa sambil menangis. Aku pun ikut tertawa melihat mereka.

Langit terlihat sangat cerah dan udara pun terasa sejuk.

'Benar-benar segar…' batinku sembari menikmati hembusan udara pantai pagi hari.

"Sepertinya, mereka benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan ini." Kataku tersenyum, melihat teman-teman yang sangat menikmati pesta ini.

'Kurasa semua sudah berkumpul.' Batinku sambil memperhatikan teman-temanku satu per satu.

Saat ku pikir semua sudah berkumpul, aku pun bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi,

"Ada apa ini…? Ada yang masih kurang…?" kataku berbisik pelan , sambil memegangi dadaku yang…

'_Entah!'_

Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaan ini. Sepertinya… Perasaan ini mengisyaratkan bahwa ada yang masih kurang.

'_Tapi apa?'_

"Hei, Kiba! Sepertinya ada yang masih belum lengkap." Kata Chouji sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Kiba menghentikan tariannya sejenak, lalu ikut memperhatikan sekitar.

"Entahlah… Aku juga kurang yakin." Sahut Chouji.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, sepertinya ia baru saja datang.

'Apa? Naruto?' batinku terkejut.

"Oh, iyaa! Naruto! Dimana dia?" teriak Kiba girang karena akhirnya tahu siapa yang tidak ada di pesta.

"Oh, benar juga! HOOII! Apa ada yang melihat Naruto?" teriak Chouji kepada teman-teman lain. Tapi tak ada yang memberi jawaban. Ia melihat Shikamaru dan bertanya padanya.

"Hoi, Shika! Apa kau melihat Naruto?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, lalu kembali tidur.

Lalu Chouji melihat kearah Sai yang sedari tadi sibuk memperlihatkan lukisannya pada Neji yang sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan Sai.

"Apa kalian melihat Naruto?"

"Tidak." Jawab Neji singkat.

"Entahlah, Chouji. Sedari tadi aku belum melihat Naruto." Jawab Sai dengan nada lembutnya dan ikut menyumbangkan raut wajah khawatirnya.

"Sepertinya, tadi aku melihatnya sedang berjalan-jalan di bibir pantai." Kata Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba tanpa melepas pandangan dari bukunya itu.

"Syukurlah. Aku pikir dia tidak datang." Jawab Sai senang dengan senyum andalannya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya disana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya… Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri, Sasuke." sahut Sasame.

"Oh, baiklah." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sepertinya ia mengerti maksud Sasame.

Chouji, Kiba dan yang lain hanya diam. Lalu mereka melanjutkan kembali kesibukan mereka. Sepertinya ada yang mereka sembunyikan.

'Apa maksudnya? Kenapa mereka hanya diam?' batinku heran dan bingung melihat respon mereka. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan mendekatkannya di dada. Aku tak berani bertanya.

'_Entahlah…'_

Aku tak yakin dengan perasaan ini. Tapi, sepertinya perasaan ini sangat mendorongku untuk menuju tempat itu.

Setelah sekian lama hanya duduk diam dengan perasaan ini, akhirnya ku putuskan untuk pergi kesana.

Ku lepaskan genggaman tanganku, lalu menarik nafas panjang. Dengan masih ragu, dengan pelan-pelan dan sembunyi-sembunyi, aku pergi menuju bibir pantai. Aku tak ingin ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa aku ingin menemui Naruto.

Dengan ragu dan langkah yang sesekali terhenti, akhirnya aku sudah sampai setengah perjalanan. Saat melihat kedepan…

'Ternyata benar! Dia disini!' batinku berseru riang saat melihat dia yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut sambil melihat kearah ombak yang datang, yang membasahi kakinya.

Ia tersenyum, dan sepertinya menikmati hembusan angin laut yang menerbangkan rambut kuningnya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya sendirian disana? Apa ia sedang menunggu seseorang?" kataku penasaran.

'_INI KESEMPATANMU!'_

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu berteriak dalam pikiranku. Entah dari mana datangnya.

"Kesempatan? Kesempatan apa?"

_(DEG!)_

" ! "

Aku terus memegangi dadaku yang sepertinya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Kesempatan…? Mungkinkah sekarang kesempatan itu…?"

Aku masih tidak yakin dan hanya diam menunduk. Jantungku pun berdetak semakin tak beraturan.

'_CEPATLAH!'_

Ia kembali berteriak dalam pikiranku yang sontak membuatku kaget.

"…"

Setelah lama hening, aku putuskan untuk 'mengikuti' suara itu.

'_Ini kesempatanmu! Cepatlah!'_

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengatakan semuanya!" kataku sambil melangkah pelan tapi pasti, menuju tempatnya duduk.

Setelah sampai di belakang Naruto dan hanya berjarak beberapa langkah, perasaan ragu itu datang lagi!

'Astaga! Bagaimana ini?! Lidahku kelu!'

Maksud hati ingin menyapa, namun lidah terasa kelu.

'Bagaimana ini? Tanganku juga terasa berat!'

Ingin menepuk, tapi tangan terasa berat.

Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa diam. Diam tak berani mengeluarkan satu kata pun dan tak berani melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bisa melihat Naruto dari belakang.

Aku menunduk… Dan sudah kurasakan air mata yang sangat ingin keluar.

'Ternyata tidak bi…'

"Hinata?"

" ! " betapa terkejutnya aku saat menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Naruto melihat kearahku.

"Na-Naruto…" kataku pelan.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto, membelakangiku.

Lidahku benar-benar kelu, aku ingin sekali menjawab. Tapi… Tidak bisa!

"…"

'_Katakan!'_

Teriakan itu…

"Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?!"

Kalimat itu keluar dengan cepat dan begitu saja dariku dengan nada sedikit berteriak. Akupun terkejut dan seketika tanganku menutup mulut.

'Aku bisa!' batinku senang.

Kulihat Naruto hanya diam, dan aku masih menunggu.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa?" lagi-lagi kata itu keluar begitu saja. Kembali aku menutup mulutku dan Naruto menoleh kearahku.

Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum lalu tertawa. Aku pun bingung dibuatnya.

"Hahahahaha!"

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Hahaha! Kau lucu, Hinata!"

Aku hanya diam, menunduk malu.

"Oh… Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud."

Perlahan kuangkat kepala dan melihat kearah Naruto.

"A-ada apa? Oh! Maafkan aku, Hinata! A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Tentu saja kau boleh duduk bersamaku." Katanya tergesa-gesa dan seperti salah tingkah.

Tanpa sadar, aku tertawa. Naruto tersenyum melihatku. Segera aku menunduk karena aku yakin wajahku mulai memerah.

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam?" Naruto berusaha melihat wajahku yang kusembunyikan.

"Ti-tidak." Jawabku pelan.

"Oh. Kalau begitu… Ayo, duduk!"

Naruto menarik lenganku dan mengajakku untuk duduk, tepat disampingnya. Ia pun memukul bahuku sambil kembali berkata, "Kamu lucu!"

Kembali ia melihat kearah ombak-ombak yang bergerak sangat serasi. Angin kembali berhembus dengan lembut. Aku menatap Naruto, yang sedang memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angin.

"Bisa sedekat ini." Kataku pelan dan tersenyum, sambil masih menatap Naruto. Sinar matahari sedikit menyilaukanku, namun tidak membuatku berpaling untuk terus mengaguminya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukan.

"Hinata?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati aku sedang menatapnya. Dengan segera aku memalingkan wajah. Betapa malunya aku!

'Bodoh! Kau bodoh, Hinata!' batinku menyesali diri dan merusaha menyembunyikan rasa maluku. Saat ku intip, ternyata Naruto tersenyum kearahku, yang membuatku semakin malu.

…

…

…

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kami hanya diam.

"Ngg… Aku…" kata kami serempak.

"Kau duluan." Lagi-lagi serempak.

Aku memutuskan untuk diam dahulu.

"Ladies first." Kata Naruto mempersilahkan, dan tersenyum.

Dengan terpaksa, aku memulai bertanya lebih dahulu.

"Ng…"

'Haruskah aku basa-basi dahulu atau langsung ke inti?' Batinku.

"Ng… A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kataku perlahan.

"Oh, itu… Aku hanya ingin menikmati udara pantai."

"Oh…" kataku singkat, tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Mmm… Bagaimana denganmu?"

"A-apa?!"

"Kenapa terkejut? Aku 'kan cuma bertanya."

"Ti-tidak. Ma-maaf, aku tidak mendengar."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ng… Itu…"

'Apa yang harus kukatakan?' batinku.

"Ada apa? Apa pestanya tidak menyenangkan?"

"Bu-bukan! Pestanya sangat menyenangkan."

"Lalu?"

"Ng… Ngg…" aku hanya memainkan kedua ujung jari telunjukku. Dan Naruto sepertinya menunggu jawabanku.

"Ng… Aku…"

… '_Katakan!'_

"Aku hanya…"

… '_Katakan!'_

"Ingin…"

… '_KATAKAN!'_

"Menemanimu!"

Awalnya, aku tidak berani melihat Naruto. Tapi, akhirnya kuberanikan diri.

Saat aku menoleh, Naruto menatapku. Sepertinya terkejut. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat ku harapkan… Senyum yang terasa begitu hangat yang ditujukan hanya untukku.

"Benarkah?"

"Ba-bagaimana menurutmu?" kataku dengan perlahan dan ditemani perasaan malu.

"Terima kasih."

"…" aku menoleh, sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru kudengar.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku, Hinata." Katanya tersenyum.

"I-iya. Sama-sama, Naruto." Balasku tersenyum.

Matahari semakin tinggi, dan jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 9.05. Untungnya kami sudah berpindah dibawah payung yang lebar, hingga sinar matahari tidak langsung mengenai kami. Sudah cukup lama kami berbincang, dan aku benar-benar sangat senang bisa berada begitu dekat, bahkan sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

Ku tatap langit yang begitu biru dan sangat bersih dari awan. Terlihat sepasang burung putih terbang bersama, lalu mendarat di pantai. Mereka bermain, bercanda ria, lalu kembali terbang bersama.

Melihat burung-burung itu, perasaan ini muncul lagi.

'_Entah…'_

Aku juga tidak tahu parasaan apa ini.

'_Perasaan…'_

Seperti perasaan yang sangat dalam.

'_Katakan!'_

Kata itu berteriak lagi.

'_Katakan!'_

Lagi dan lagi. Dan sepertinya perasaan ini juga mendorongku untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Sepertinya, sudah waktunya…" kataku pelan.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Na-Naruto…" aku mencoba menatap Naruto.

"Iya?"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan…"

"Apa itu?" Naruto tersenyum.

'Sekarangkah waktunya?' batinku bimbang.

"Mm?" Naruto menatapku, dan sepertinya ia masih menunggu.

"Naruto… A-aku…"

"Iya?"

"A-aku… Aku…"

" ? "

"Aku…"

'_**KATAKAN!'**_

"Aku s…"

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Kira potong disini dulu yaa?

Masih penasaran dengan kelanjutannyaa..? Ikuti terus! :)

Dan, arigatou gozaimasu untuk yang sudah membaca fic Kira yang sangat sederhana ini. ;)

Arigatou and see you next time! ^_^

-HnK-


	2. ARIGATOU, SUMMER!, Chapter 2

**Note!**

Sebelum membaca fic ini, alangkah baiknya jika;

*Sudah menonton video klip lagu_** Gomen Ne, SUMMER!**_ dari _**SKE48**_ karena suasana yang ingin Kira gambarkan seperti pantai di klip itu.

*Tahu arti dari lagu _**Gomen Ne, SUMMER!**_ dengan mendengar _Indonesian version_ dari _**JKT48 **_dan menghayati setiap katanya.

~ Selamat membaca! :) ~

* * *

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: **NaruHina**

**Summary:**

…

_Pasir pantai putih bersih, s'perti perasaan jujur,_

_Yang memaksaku, 'tuk minta maaf,_

_Sayang yang telah mendalam…_

_Maafkan, SUMMER! Menyilaukan!_

_Saat tatap wajahmu, dari samping…_

_Dalam hatiku ingin, menyentuhmu lembut,_

_Keisengan ku saja._

_Maafkan, SUMMER! Cinta ini!_

_Meskipun hanya teman, t'rasa sedih…_

_Hanya angin laut yang, sejuk dari dulu,_

_Bertiup menujumu,_

_Maafkan, SUMMER…!_

**(song lyrics by: JKT48)**

* * *

**ARIGATOU, SUMMER!**

By: Himawarino Kira

Chapter 2

"Aku s…"

"NARUTO!"

Kalimatku terpotong mendengar seseorang memanggil Naruto. Saat kami menoleh,

"Shion?" Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"NARUTOO!" Shion berlari menuju Naruto, lalu memeluknya.

_(DEG!)_

Memeluk Naruto, tepat di depan mataku.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Apa kau ada waktu?" kata Shion manja, menggandeng lengan Naruto.

"Hmm… Tunggu sebentar, ya?"

Naruto melepaskan genggaman Shion, lalu menghampiriku.

"Oh, ada Hinata! Apa kabar, Hinata?" tanya Shion setelah melihatku.

"Hai juga, Shion. Kabarku baik." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Hinata?" Naruto menatapku. Tapi, aku tak bisa balas menatapnya.

_(DEG!)_

_(DEG!)_

"Aku…"

'_KATAKAN!'_

"A-aku cuma bertanya, apa kita masih berteman walau berbeda sekolah?" kataku cepat sambil menunduk.

Naruto menepuk bahuku, aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat Naruto tersenyum padaku.

"Tentu saja, Hinata."

"Naruto?" Shion kembali memanggil Naruto.

"Iya. Tak apa kau kutinggal, Hinata?"

"Oh, tidak apa, Naruto." Kataku tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Hinata!" Naruto melambai, lalu menghampiri Shion.

"Iya, sampai jumpa, Hinata!" Shion kembali menggandeng Naruto, lalu melambai kearahku. Aku pun membalas lambaiannya. Dan mereka pun pergi, meninggalkan ku sendirian.

"Sepertinya, memang tidak bisa…" aku kembali duduk.

"Sepertinya, memang hanya bisa sebatas teman…"

Aku kembali menatap birunya laut dan kembali menikmati angin laut yang berhembus lembut.

_(DEG!)_

Namun kali ini, seperti langsung menusuk ke jantung.

_(DEG!)_

_(DEG! DEG!)_

"Sepertinya… Sampai di sini saja."

Ku kepalkan kedua tanganku dan kudekatkan di dada. Kucoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini. Namun…

_(Tes…)_

_(Tess…)_

"Aku tidak bisa."

Kali ini aku tahu perasaan apa yang ku rasakan sekarang.

_-Hiks..! Hiks…!-_

_(Tes…)_

_-Hiks..!-_

'SAKIT!'

'SANGAT SAKIT…!'

"Maaf! _(hiks..!) _Maafkan aku…"

_(Tes…)_

_(Tess…)_

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya! Maafkan aku!"

_-Hiks..! Hiks..!-_

_(Tess…)_

Dalam perjalanan, Shion yang masih menggandeng lenganku bertanya,

"Naruto?"

"Iya?"

"Apa tidak apa meninggalkan Hinata sendirian?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin ia katakan. Dan… Sepertinya aku mengganggunya…" Shion menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa." Jawabku tersenyum pada Shion.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakannya?"

"Apa?!" aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Belum?" Shion menatapku.

Aku hanya diam.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau belum mengatakannya?!" kata Shion sedikit berteriak, sepertinya kecewa padaku.

"A-aku… Aku belum siap." Kataku menunduk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shion, kembali menatapku dengan tatapan kecewanya.

"A-aku… Aku…"

"Apa?! Apa kamu ingin menunggu Hinata yang mengatakan?"

Aku hanya diam.

"Kau harus tahu! Hinata itu perempuan! Ia tak mungkin mengatakan duluan!"

"Ma-maafkan aku!" kataku berteriak.

"Maaf? Jangan katakan itu padaku. Katakan pada Hinata."

"Ta-tapi… Aku…"

"Tapi apa?! Kau hanya perlu mengatakan padanya!"

"Itu… Itu tidak mudah, Shion."

Aku menunduk. Merenungkan kembali semua perkataan Shion.

_(DEG!)_

"Semua yang kau katakan benar, Shion. Aku pun sangat ingin mengatakan semuanya. Tapi… Tapi… Itu tidak mudah."

Aku menunduk dan mengepalkan tanganku. Aku pun merasa sangat marah dan kesal! Aku marah pada diriku! Aku sangat menyesal!

_(DEG!)_

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto." Shion menggenggam tanganku.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" kini aku yang dibuatnya bingung.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu memaksamu. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu itu tidak mudah. Maafkan aku." Shion menunduk bersalah.

_**(DEG!)**_

'_Katakan!' _kata itu berteriak dalam pikiranku.

Aku balas menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak! Kau benar! Aku harus mengatakannya."

"_Katakan!"_

"Dan akan kukatakan!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tentu saja." Jawabku tersenyum.

Shion memelukku, dan aku pun balas memeluknya.

"Kau harus janji, Naruto." Katanya tersenyum menatapku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin melangkahi kakakku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau lupa? Aku sudah tunangan! Tapi kau masih saja sendiri. Dan aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan lebih jauh lagi jika kau masih saja seperti ini."

"Oh, iya?"

"Oh iya? Kau harus ingat ini, Naruto! Kau tidak boleh melanjutkan sekolah ke universitas jika kau belum juga punya seorang pa…"

"Baiklah, adikku." Segera ku jawab sebelum ia menyelesaikannya.

Shion tersenyum melihatku, ku balas dengan mengacak rambutnya. Dia pun menggerutu kesal dan aku tertawa dibuatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Senyum manjanya pun keluar,

"Kau ingat Temujin?"

"Tentu saja. Tunanganmu, 'kan?"

"Yap! Dia bilang, dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya disini dan ia ingin bertemu keluargaku."

"Keluarga? Maksudmu…"

"Ya, tentunya kau, Naruto! Kau satu-satunya keluargaku dan jangan buat kau menjadi satu-satunya keluargaku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ajaklah Hinata."

_(DEG!)_

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Janji?" ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

'_KATAKAN!'_

"Janji!" ku silangkan jari kelingkingku dengan jarinya.

Ia kembali memelukku, dan aku pun membalasnya.

"Terima kasih, adikku."

"Sama-sama, kakak."

Shion, adikku. Walaupun kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali, karena kami adalah anak sebatang kara dan dipertemukan di sebuah panti asuhan, tapi ia tetap ingat padaku. Tak banyak yang tahu hubungan kami karena kami memang sangat jarang bertemu. Ia masih tinggal di panti asuhan sementara aku tinggal di sebuah kamar sewa. Dan jarak tempat tinggal kami pun sangat jauh. Jadi, aku merasa sangat senang saat bertemu dengannya! Karena dia…

"Satu-satunya keluargaku." Kataku pelan.

"Apa Naruto?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kapan kau akan menemuinya?"

'_Oh, iya!'_

Aku melihat arlojiku.

"Hampir pukul 11. Pesta akan segera berakhir. Aku harus cepat!" dengan cepat dan sekuat tenanga aku berlari menuju pantai.

"Dah, Naruto…! Semoga sukses!" terdengar teriakan Shion menyemangati.

Tanpa berbalik dan terus berlari, aku mengangkat jempol kananku setinggi mungkin.

"Aku harap aku tidak terlambat!" batinku terus berlari dan melihat pantai sudah di depanku.

Saat aku sampai…

'Sepi…'

Aku berkeliling tempat pesta, berusaha mencari keberadaan teman-teman dan Hinata. Namun, tak kutemukan mereka.

"Aku terlambat…?"

"Tidak!" suara seseorang mengagetkanku. Dan saat aku menoleh,

"Sasuke…"

"Dia ada di pantai." Seorang gadis berambut pink pun ada di sampingnya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Sakura…"

"Kenapa diam? Cepat kejar!" teriak Sakura mengagetkanku.

"Oh! I-Iya!"

Sasuke menghampiriku dan menepuk bahuku.

"Sukses." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Dengan segera dan cepat, aku berlari menuju pantai.

'Akan kukatakan!' batinku.

Entah apa yang membuatku masih terduduk di tempat ini.

Aku pun tak tahu apa yang membuatku tak bosan melihat ombak-ombak itu dan menikmati angin laut yang berhembus pelan dan sejuk walau hari tidak pagi lagi.

_(DEG! DEG!)_

'Perasaan ini? Masih sakit… Sangat… Sangat sakit!' batinku sambil memegang dadaku yang tidak bisa berhenti berdetak tidak karuan.

Kurasakan air mata yang sangat ingin keluar.

"Naruto…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HINATA!"

_(DEG!)_

"HINATA!"

Saat aku menoleh,

_(DEG!)_

"HINATA!"

Naruto melambai dan berlari kearahku.

"Naruto…"

"Hinata! Ternyata kau masih disini." Katanya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"A-a-ada apa?" kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Naruto berjalan mendekatiku, meraih dan menggenggam erat kedua tanganku lalu menatapku. Aku hanya bisa mematung.

"Maafkan aku."

"Ma-maaf?" kataku pelan.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu! Maafkan aku karena tidak berani mengatakan semuanya padamu! Dan, maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu…"

"Menunggu? A-apa maksudnya?"

Naruto mendekatkan kedua tanganku di dadanya.

"Aku suka kamu, Hinata!"

_**(DEG!)**_

'Apa?!' batinku tidak percaya.

"Aku suka kamu, Hinata! Aku sayang kamu! Aku ingin kamu selalu ada di sampingku. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama."

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya mendengarnya. Air mata 'sakit' yang tadinya hendak keluar, kini telah digantikan dengan air mata 'bahagia'.

"Naruto!"

Aku memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Hinata…"

"Terima kasih…"

" ? "

"Aku pikir, penantianku akan sia-sia."

Aku melepas pelukanku, lalu menatap Naruto dan berkata,

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu dan sangat sayang padamu."

"Hinata!" Naruto balas memelukku dan membelai rambutku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi air mata yang sangat ingin keluar.

'_Aku senang, sangat senang!'_

"Terima kasih, Naruto! Terima kasih!"

"Iya, Hinata! Sama-sama… Dan aku janji akan selalu bersamamu…"

…

…

"Selamanya…"

Kutatap langit dan kudapati dua burung putih terbang bersama. Matahari pun menyinari kami dengan sinarnya yang hangat. Deburan ombak bagaikan melodi, dan angin pun berhembus dengan lembut.

'_Sangat lembut…'_

'_Bagaikan kasih sayang…'_

Aku menutup mataku, ingin merasakan semua dengan hatiku. Ingin merasakan kasih sayang Naruto. Dan aku juga ingin ia merasakan kasih sayangku.

'Terima kasih, musim panas. Terima kasih…'

_~ THE END ~_

* * *

Waah~ Akhirnya selesai jugaa~

Maaf ya minna kalau Kira lama update-nya. Sebenarnya sudah lama selesai, tapi baru ada kesempatan untuk update. Hehe.. :D

Oh ya, Kira mau balas reviews dari readers yang sudah baca chapter 1-nya dan sudah sabar menanti kelanjutannya._ Arigatou for your patient!_ ^_^

Buat** jihan fitrina** :: Pasti! ;) Makasih^^ Tentu! Silahkan. Dengan senang hati^^

Buat **Black' Crow' ZeeZee** :: Thank you^^ Pasti! ;)

Buat **laila angel sapphireBluee** :: Makasih banget sarannya! Kira sangat perlu tuh! Hehe.. :D Udah Kira terapin kok di chapter selanjutnya dan udah Kira perbaiki chapter 1-nya. Domo arigatou gozaimasu Laila-san! ;) ^_^

Buat **Rhyme A. Black** :: AHHH!~ Seneng deh kalau semua readers kaya kamu! XD Makasih banget ya reviewnyaa! Pasti dong! Semangatku akan terus membaraaa untuk membuat fic NaruHina lagi! ;;D Arigatou yaa dan baca terus fic-ku! Hehe.. XD Okesipp! Aku download segera^^ ;)

Buat **nararhezty cliquers** :: Kan memang harus dibikin penasaran dongg! ;;) Oke! Thanks ya udah baca^^

Buat **Karizta-chan** :: Pasti! Arigatou udah baca^^

Buat **Rulla Luqiana** :: Pasti! Makasih Rulla-san^^

Buat **Arakida Kirito** :: Yaa~ Gitu deh! Hihi.. XD Makasih ya udah baca^^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca dan me-review fic Kira yang sangat sederhana ini. Tanpa kalian, fic Kira tidak akan menjadi sebuah fiction. Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu! Kalian semua sangat berharga buatku! ^_^

-HnK-


End file.
